


The Lady's Choice

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alt-Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: “Tej shook hands, wondering. Formerly, on these business stops with her sisters or mother, she had been named our driver, or not introduced at all, or left with the car. “People usually call me Tej.” Or Lady Vorpatril, but none of her family had used her new name yet. She stifled an unruly urge to trot it out here; Dada was plainly going into dealing-mode.”What if she couldn't stifle that  urge?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“The regular Barrayarans aren’t so bad. It’s the nobles that are effete. Most of them prefer boys, I swear.”

Even Shiv winced at that. Partly because of the indiscretion, but mostly because he knew Tej retained enough of Udine’s personality that there was absolutely no way she was going to let *that* pass.

Hearing her sharp hiss, he quickly began restrategizing.

“I beg to differ, Ser Imola. My husband has shown no such inclinations. *I* am not in the least bit boyish, either.”

After a semi-involuntary mutter of “Not in the least”, Imola also recovered quickly. “Oh, you’re married to a Vor? I’m surprised that hasn’t been mentioned, yet.”

“Yes, on this planet I’m more commonly known as Lady Vorpatril.”

Shiv quickly broke in. “I don’t see how it’s relevant, though I suppose you know this planet better than I do, Vig. Let’s get this resolved. I have a lot to get done and not that much time.”

\---

Vig Imola had a common practice. He always conducted negotiations himself, but would secretly video them. His team would then review the results and figure out the best ways to take advantage of any deals made.

Sal Ferrici immediately spoke up. “There’s a significant bounty on any members of the family from House Prestene, you know. I bet they’d pay extra for Shiv and Udine, especially if they were returned discretely.”

Stev Kovaks didn’t speak up much in these meetings, except when asked practical questions. So it stunned his father in law when he shouted “That’s Insane!”.

“Elaborate?” Imola asked. “ I’ll be honest, I’m tempted. I never did care for the old bastard.”

“Vig, you brought me on board for my local expertise, so you tell people. Not simply to take care of Kari. You’ve been good about listening, I will give you that. Please replay the part where she revealed her marriage.”

Vig did so.

“She did not name herself Madame Vorpatril. Nor did she name herself Lady Tej, as would be her title were she married to a younger son or brother of the count. She named herself Lady Vorpatril. That means she married a Lord Vorpatril.”

Vig began to get a little nervous. “She married the Count’s heir?”

Stev shook his head. “No, that would be bad enough. But Lord Filip Vorpatril has been married for years. 

As it stands there is another Lord Vorpatril. A well known playboy. 

Who happens to be the Emperor’s cousin. 

And Simon Illyan’s stepson.”

Even Ferrici paled.

“Dad, you said yourself low risk is a good thing. Let’s not pick a fight with Imperial Security and the Imperial Family. At least not at the same time.”


	2. Plan B

Shiv Arqua was stunned. Which rarely happened.

“Damn, Imola backed out! Now what?” 

The senior Arquas (plus one Rond) met to discuss the matter. Several alternate smugglers were discussed, all ruled out. 

Then Pidge, who had been studying Barrayaran law, had a suggestion.

\-----

“Sorry if I blew your negotiations, Dad”.

Even if he had been upset with his favorite child at any point, he wouldn’t have been able to stay that way. Which was just as well.

“That’s okay, Tej. Indeed, it’s possible you have simplified them greatly. "

Shiv paused. "I would like to ask you something. How happy are you, really, with Ivan?”

Tej blurted her answer before she could think. “Very!”

“That’s what I suspected. So he is The One.”

Tej grew guarded. “Yes. I have been meaning to speak to you and Mother on that topic.”

“I am not surprised. She should not be and probably is not. And can’t say too much, anyway. “ The last part said with a little wink.

Tej was relieved “Star and Pidge have been saying I should be available for family alliances. I was concerned. I wish to do right by you.”

Shiv could only shake his head. What possible alliance could beat this one? Okay, back to business. More or less.

“Lady Vorpatril. Your mother, grandmother, and I would like to speak with your husband. And your father in law.”

\------

“The Emperor will see you now”.

“You asked for this meeting, Simon. What’s up?”

“Sire, Baron Arqua and Haut Moira have come to me with some information about some artifacts from the Occupation. Hearing them out, I do believe that they would qualify, by law, for the 10% finders fee normally associated with such discoveries. I have advised them, and they understand, that that would ultimately be Your decision”.

“How much are we talking about, Simon?”

“With your permission, Haut Moira will describe what she recalls.”

With a casual wave, Gregor concurred.


End file.
